


Все кошки носят зеленое, все жабы мурчат в темноте

by Chirsine



Category: Bleach
Genre: Action/Adventure, F/M, Gen
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-03-03
Updated: 2014-03-03
Packaged: 2018-01-14 11:25:55
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 5,215
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1264699
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Chirsine/pseuds/Chirsine
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Йоруичи никогда не упускает возможности вляпаться в приключения</p>
            </blockquote>





	Все кошки носят зеленое, все жабы мурчат в темноте

**Author's Note:**

> преканон
> 
> Написано на Секретного Санту на Diary.ru

Йоруичи знает: если много-много дней идти вперед, можно добраться до самого Края Всего. Она страшно хочет туда попасть, увидеть все своими глазами, пощупать своими руками, отломить кусочек от Края, понюхать его, укусить, прожевать и проглотить.  


А еще она знает, что, если сделает хоть шаг за ворота поместья без разрешения, ждать ей выговора от родителей.  


Потому что кошки дохнут от любопытства, а Йоруичи лезет на стену от желания сбежать с занятий с домашним учителем. И сбегает.  


И постоянно получает выговоры за прогулы.  


Еще она знает: если тайком пробраться в поместье Кучики, к пруду, сунуть голову под воды и долго-долго ее там держать, волосы выстелются по поверхности, как водоросли. И в них обязательно заплывут карпы.  


А противный мужик Кучики Гинрей разорется с веранды, что наследницы дома Шохин опять при всех задницей в воздухе вертит, никакого стыда.  


Если долго-долго не спать, можно заснуть лицом в тарелку прямо перед родителями. А если сильно-сильно их разозлить — нарваться на наказание с темным и маленьким чуланчиком с дверью, запирающейся на засов.  


Йоруичи туда попадает очень часто, и уже успела перезнакомиться со всем выводком мелких, как бусины, мохноногих паучков. И каждый раз она обязательно забирает парочку-другую с собой, чтобы подкинуть кому-нибудь в постель или миску с супом.  


Она так забавно и щекотно копошатся в кулаке, а мать так громко вопит, когда обнаруживает подселенцев в своих белилах.  


Еще Йоруичи знает, что, если выбраться из чулана тихо-тихо и бежать быстро-быстро, скользить вперед, не останавливаясь, то ее никто не заметит, не увидит и не догонит.   


И точно не всыплет бамбуковых палок за безобразия.  


Йоруичи знает: она — принцесса большого и страшного клана. А это значит, что любой, кто ее тронет — труп, поэтому ей ничуточки не страшно убегать. Все равно найдут: успокоятся, перебесятся, переволнуются, все простят — и отправят поисковые отряды во все районы Руконгая.  


А пока Йоруичи несется по Руконгаю, не глядя по сторонам, и у нее дух захватывает от скорости. Вперед и вперед, не останавливаясь, не задумываясь — просто лететь-бежать-скользить, пока хватает сил.  


Она не боится, не беспокоится и точно не торопится возвращаться.  


Просто гуляет сама по себе: запыхавшаяся, в пыльном кимоно, чумазая, потная, растрепанная и страшно счастливая — наконец-то удалось вырваться из Сейрейтея!  


В воздухе стоит пыль, пахнет печеными яблоками с карамелью, перекрикиваются лавочники, и солнце давит удушливым жаром, как нависшее сверху оконце в кухонной печи.  


Такое же слепяще-яркое, горячее и способное наплавить сверху вкусную корочку, точь в точь. Йоруичи знает лучше всех: она постоянно носится мимо кухонь и тащит со столов все самое вкусное себе в рукава, чтобы потом забраться на дерево и, спрятавшись в листве, съесть все одной, ни с кем не делясь.  


Йоруичи гуляет по улицам, осматриваясь, а толпа обтекает ее, как огороженную невидимым столбом защитного кидо. Никто не хочет с ней связываться: маленькая девочка, одна, с виду — знатная, в дорогой одежде и с тяжелой аурой духовной силы. Души шарахаются от нее, как от огня, стоит ей подергать за рукав или штанину.  


Даже лоточники, разносящие по улице кульки с засахаренными яблоками и струганные палочки с вяленой рыбой, Йоруичи обходят стороной.  


Даже тележки объезжают по самому краю дороги.  


Она мелкая, она без денег, и она — шинигами. Кому нужны неприятности?  


Йоруичи прекрасно понимает, что рисовые шарики и данго в карамели не растут на деревьях. Их кто-то делает, а делают все за деньги, еду, воду или по приказу матери с отцом. Но ни первого, ни второго, ни третьего у нее с собой нет, а родители точно не в настроении из-за унылого мужика Кучики Гинрея, которому Йоруичи подсунула иголки в дзабутон.  


Время идет, и вместе с ним идет Йоруичи: устало бродит по пустеющим улицам, воровато оглядываясь и следуя тонкими исчезающими за запахами еды. Урчащему животу и ноющим ногам ничуть не легче от того, сколько всего она успела узнать дома на уроках, сколько успела прогулять. А сколько — намечтать, носясь под солнцем с высоко задранным, чтобы не мешал, подолом кимоно.  


Она вертит головой, высматривая среди закрывающихся прилавков хотя бы один с едой и крынками воды, и теребит в руках тонкую спицу с тяжелым цветком на конце. На такую можно купить весь район, а потом еще сдача останется.  


И если такую найдут у кого-то, кроме нее, разговор с новым владельцем выйдет коротким. А Йоруичи дома прилетит оплеуха.  


Но то — дома, а сейчас у нее порвался ремешок на гэта, ноет стертая в кровь левая пятка, и в горе суше, чем в дорожном песке.  


— Эй, девочка, ты что, потерялась?  


На Йоруичи падает тень, и в самое лицо дышит перегаром щербатая небритая морда.  


— Гуляю! — резко отвечает Йоруичи.  


Она ничуть испугана, только злится на охранный отряд за то что ее еще не нашли, не попрыгали с крыш лачужек и не убрали пьяного оборванца с глаз подальше за время, равное щелчку пальцев.  


Йоруич даже на всякий случай щелкает, но ничего не происходит.  


Только мужик накреняется над ней еще больше и, кажется, намеревается облапить за плечи.  


— Тебя проводить, девочка?  


Но Йоруичи все равно не думает пугаться: она наследница клана Шихоин и не боится каких т там пьянчуг. Ее тренировали лучшие учителя клана, и по этому лбом в нос она, качнувшись вере назад для размаху бьет сильно и метко. А потом на всякий случай заезжает с воем схватившемуся за нос мужику по яйцам.  


Этому Йоруичи еще не учили на занятиях, но она успела узнать все на своем опыте и на опыте соседского мальчишки. Родители тогда на нее страшно разозлились и отправили в чулан на всю ночь, а Омаэду Мареношина быстро увели к семейному лекарю.  


Потому что Йоруичи всегда бьет как следует. С душой, фантазией и изо всех сил. И наблюдая, как по земле перед ней катается резко протрезвевший мужик, даже испытывает гордость за свои навыки. И для верности отвешивает ему пинка.  


Отец с матерью наверняка обрадуются, когда узнают, что она хоть чему-то научилась.  


Перед самым носом Йоруичи из переулка выныривает нечто мелкое, жалкое, худющее и в обносках. И верещит дурным голосом, чтобы она больше не трогала папу, потому что папа хороший и не со зла. И вообще после встречи с госпожой шинигами теперь будет вести правильный образ жизни, перестанет пить и пойдет в поле обрабатывать рис.  


Только бить его больше не надо.  


Йоруичи даже ненадолго становится совестно. Ровно до того момента, как, понаблюдав за оттаскиваемым мужиком, вспоминает, что застряла в этом дурацком Руконгае непонятно в каком районе. И никто даже не видел, как красиво и изящно она провела удар ногой.  


Раскаянье сразу сменяется обидой.  


Йоруичи садится ждать прямо у дороги, в пыль, подтягивает колени к подбородку и обнимает их руками. Ее наверняка уже ищут, нечего волноваться. Скоро найдут и вернут.  


Обязательно.  


Редкие души торопятся мимо нее по домам — успеть до заката, до темноты, без светящейся лозы можно долго бродить впотьмах а фонарики стоят дорого. На Йоруичи старательно не обращают внимания: никому нет дела до девочки натертой пяткой и лезущими в глаза прядями из растрепавшейся прически.  


Йоруичи всего-навсего третий десяток, матери она едва-едва достает до подмышки, а еще очень напугана, устала, хочет есть, помыться, сладкий чай с мятными травами и спать.  


И вот-вот разревется.  


Сдерживается, как может, корчит рожи и утирается рукавом кимоно, но в носу все равно предательски свербит.  


Ее ищут, точно.  


За плечом, в переулке шуршат песком, топают, сопят и очень-очень стараются ступать бесшумно.  


Наивные. Подкрасться к Йоруичи со спины не удавалось еще никому. И этим тоже не удастся.  


Она резко оборачивается, и двое мальчишек замирают прямо у нее за спиной. Один высокий, с темной, горелой на солнце кожей и засаленной тряпкой-повязкой на глазах. А другой мелкий, светловолосый и с лица очень похож на жабенка, которого Йоруичи выловила в пруду: широко растянул рот в улыбке и глазами хлопает. Даже темная корка расчесанных до крови прыщей на лице — совсем как точки-веснушки на зеленой жабьей морде.  


Тот жабенок из пруда был страшно хитрый, сильный, увертливый и выскальзывал из пальцев, как кусок мыльца.  


Этот наверняка такой же — Йоруичи пустыми глазами и глупой лыбой не обманешь.  


— Чего тебе? — спрашивает она, хмуро глядя на него снизу в верх.  


Жабенок внимательно разглядывает ее, как игрушку, а потом, не стесняясь прямого взгляда Йоруичи, подходит ближе и, наклонившись, пару раз тыкает ее указательным пальцем в плечо.  


Будто проверяет — живая и настоящая, или ему чудится. И произносит с непонятной интонацией, то ли восхищаясь, то ли издеваясь:  


— А ты храбрая. Так отделала того мужика, всю жизнь помнить будет.  


— Сама знаю, — на всякий случай гордо отвечает Йоруичи и вздергивает подбородок.  


Жабенок обходит ее кругом и присаживается перед Йоруичи на корточки, заглядывая ей в лицо:  


— У тебя есть какое-нибудь желание?  


— Чего? — оторопело переспрашивает она.  


— Желание, — терпеливо повторяет он, склонив голову набок. — Мы исполняем желания. Заплати десять ре, и волшебная невидимая статуя судьбы исполнит одно твое желание. Ты же не отсюда, да? Потерялась? Хочешь домой, к родителям?  


— Я шинигами из Готея и меня отправили в эту дыру на секретное задание. Ни к каким родителям мне не надо! — объявляет она и отворачивается, снова утыкаясь взглядом в колени.  


— Правда? — переспрашивает жабенок.  


И улыбается: открыто, по-доброму, так, что сразу понятно — ни словечку не поверил.  


Йоруичи такие, как он, нравятся меньше всего: никогда не поймешь, чего ждать от честных и добрых, и когда у них в головах вдруг закоротит светящуюся лозу. Зато родители таких очень любят и всегда говорят: чем чище и ярче душа, тем черней у нее реяцу и тем больше можно накопать для шантажа.  


— Считаешь, я вру? — Йоруичи вскакивает с места и угрожающе нависает над ним, уперев руки в бока.  


Развеселившийся жабенок делает вид, что испугался и с довольной лыбой заваливается на спину, на дорогу, выставляя руки перед собой в защитном жесте.  


— Уже верю, госпожа шинигами! — выдавливает он сквозь смех. А потом вдруг успокаивается и, приподнявшись на локтях, спрашивает без тени улыбки на лице: — Так у тебя есть желание? Может, хочешь пить? Или новый ремешок на гэта? Или ноги устали?  


Йоруичи очень хочется его пнуть куда-нибудь сразу за все: за то, что прошелся по всему, что ее так раздражает, и каким-то образом вызнал правду. Вместо этого она молча отряхивает кимоно от пыли, отворачивается и возвращается на дорогу.   


Жабенок вместе с бугаем увязываются за ней:  


— Или новое кимоно? Красивую заколку? — не отстает тот. — Яблоко в карамели? Новую куклу? Да ладно, ты же богатая госпожа шинигами, всего десять ре!  


Шагать с порванным ремешком неудобно, все ноет и болит, очень хочется куда-нибудь присесть и отдохнуть, а лучше — прилечь и поспать, но Йоруичи очень упрямая.  


— Или, может, хочешь загадать удачное завершение задания? Или скорое возвращение в Готей? Ты только скажи! Ну и заплати.  


Она напевает про себя считалочку про жаб — сорок жаб сидело у пруда, сорок жаб сидело, одну забили палкой, другая прыгнула в пруд, и осталось тридцать восемь, тридцать восемь жаб сидело у пруда, — и упорно ковыляет вперед, сдувая липнущие к потному лбу пряди.  


Противное ощущение: мокрую от пота спину студит вечерней прохладой. Не стоит ей оставаться на улице.  


— А еще волшебная невидимая статуя судьбы предсказывает будущее. Еще дешевле! Всего пять ре, и узнаешь, что тебя ждет завтра. Или прямо сегодня вечером. Или через неделю. Хочешь узнать? Хочешь, я же вижу! Пять ре — это почти даром!  


Йоруичи резко останавливается и поворачивается, утыкаясь с жабенком почти нос к носу и с достоинством произносит:  


— Я Шихоин Йоруичи, наследница клана Шихоин. Живу в Сейрейтее в своем собственном поместье, у меня есть личные слуги и целый отряд охранников! Не нужна мне твоя невидимая статуя! Сама домой дойду.  


Закатав повыше подол, чтобы шагать было легче и шире, она торопится вперед.  


— Сейрейтей находится в другой стороне, госпожа шинигами! — кричит ей в спину жабенок.  


Йоруичи молниеносно стягивает гэта с рваным ремешком и, замахнувшись, со всей силы запускает ему в лоб.  


А дальше происходит удивительное.  


Продолжая широко улыбаться, — все проходимцы, втюхивающие бесполезную ерунду, такие же, управляющий поместьем Шихоин точно такой же, — подмигивает ей и легко ловит гэта.  


Еще никто не ловит гэта, брошенных Йоруичи.  


— Шинигами-сан, воспитанные девочки так не поступают.  


— Я тебе не шинигами, я Йоруичи-сан, понял? — воинственно произносит она, в несколько шагов оказываясь рядом, и притягивает жабенка за ворот заношенной юкаты ближе к себе. — А ты кто такой? Тебя послали мама с папой? Или Кучики Гинрей? Или враги?  


— Меня послала волшебная невидимая статуя судьбы, — гордо объявляет жабенок. — Я Урахара Киске, приятно познакомиться с тобой, Йоруичи-сан. А это — Тессай, — он кивает на бугая за спиной.  


Йоруичи шумно дышит и недоверчиво переводит взгляд с него на Тессая и обратно. Жабенок-Урахара лыбится открыто и честно, во весь рот, и он точно готовит какой-то подвох.  


Что-то необычное, очень опасное и интересное.  


И Йоруичи, несмотря на усталость, сдается:  


— Ладно, где твоя статуя? Так и быть, веди к ней. Давай, я хочу посмотреть.  


А он в ответ щурит глаза, из-за чего улыбка кажется угрожающей:  


— Статуя невидимая, Йоруичи-сан, помнишь?  


— И что?  


— И это значит, что ты ее не увидишь, — повторяет Урахара и тут же спрашивает: — А у тебя есть деньги на желание?  


— А я ничего не буду загадывать, так посмотрю, — надувает губы она.  


— Просто так нельзя, Йоруичи-сан. Это правило волшебной невидимой статуи судьбы: за желание надо заплатить, — разом перестав улыбаться, говорит Урахара неожиданно серьезным тоном. Он кажется Йоруичи в этот момент гораздо старше, чем есть.  


— У меня нет денег, — смущенно бормочет себе под нос она. — Нечего дать взамен, ничего с собой не взяла, — и шмыгает носом.  


Урахара молчит какое-то время, а потом вздыхает и отступает:  


— Тогда не надо тебе ее видеть, просто так статуя приносит только беду. Лучше возвращайся домой — там, где он на самом деле, храбрая госпожа шинигами Йоруичи-сан.  


Йоруичи обиженно хмурится.  


— Эй, погоди, ты мне все еще не веришь, что ли? Раз не ношу в рукавах золота, значит, вру? — вскидывается она. — Ну и вернусь тогда! А потом пришлю сюда за тобой отряд слуг, и тогда-то придется мне поверить! — заканчивает она. А потом тише добавляет: — Вот прямо сейчас посижу где-нибудь и пойду. Только отдохну чуть-чуть.  


Йоруичи топчется на месте, недовольно косясь на Урахару: она слишком сильно натерла пятки и вымоталась, а еще понятия не имеет, как далеко забралась от дома.  


Но упрямство мешает признаться.  


— Тебе некуда идти? — неожиданно спрашивает Урахара после неловкого молчания. — Может, хочешь с нами?  


— Не хочу, меня уже ищут, — неуверенно возражает Йоруичи. — И скоро заберут. Прямо отсюда, вот увидишь!  


Урахара молча вертит головой, оглядывая пустые улицы. Он тоже ничего не видит, как и Йоруичи. А вместе с ночной темнотой приходит холод, и она поджимает замершие пальцы на ногах.  


— Точно не хочешь с нами? — поколебавшись, спрашивает Урахара. — Тут на окраине есть пустующая лачуга, мы остановились в ней. Только обещай, что не будешь смотреть на статую. Я серьезно.  


Йоруичи быстро кивает и, обняв себя за плечи, растирает их ладонями.  


— Ладно, сегодня останусь. А завтра сама вернусь домой, понял? Или меня заберут. Так что не думай, я вам ничем не обязана.  


— Держи, — он забирает у Тессая непонятной формы болотно-зеленую тряпку и с улыбкой набрасывает Йоруичи на плечи. Тряпка пахнет костром, сухой травой и немного — потом. — И не отставай, а то вдруг опять потеряешься.  


— Эй, ты не думай лишнего, — подозрительно отзывается она, тыкая Урахары локтем в бок. — Я действительно из Готея.  


— Я не «эй», я Урахара Киске. И где ты стянула такое дорогое кимоно? У настоящих шинигами? — насмешливо спрашивает он. — И заколку. Не хочешь отдать ее статуе?  


Йоруичи скрипит зубами: ну точно, решил, что она какая-нибудь оборванка навроде них с Тессаем. Но ничего, они еще узнают, пусть только она доберется до дома!  


— Не трогай, — сквозь зубы цедит Йоруичи и отбивает протянутую к ее голове руку. И, чтобы отвлечь внимание от заколки, кивает на бугая: — А почему он молчит? И носит эту тряпку.  


— Тессай уже ходил к статуе, — помедлив, отвечает Урахара. — И она исполнила его желание.  


— Какое? Стать немым?  


— Тессай хотел узнать истину, — вздыхает Урахара и скребет ногтями засохшую корку на носу. — И узнал. Теперь он видит правду, слышит правду и говорит только правду. Поэтому завязал себе глаза, заткнул уши и молчит — ему больно.  


— Так ты не врал про статую? — прямо спрашивает Йоруичи, когда они подходят к низенькой развалюхе с дырявой крышей и покосившимися стенами. — Хочешь сказать, вы живете здесь?  


— Мы нигде не живем, — говорит он, отодвигая в сторону кривоватую и осыпающуюся щепками по углам дверь. — Ходим по районам, исполняем желания. Зарабатываем на еду. А ты?  


Йоруичи морщит нос, принюхиваясь, и оглядывается.  


Внутри развалюхи чисто, сухо и прибрано: высохшие и прохудившиеся корзины расставлены к углам, татами сложены так, чтобы закрывать целыми частями дырки друг на друге, а в центре тлеют угли очага.  


Пока Тессай разжигает огонь под котелком, Урахара проходит к дальней перегородке и заглядывает во вторую комнату.  


— А ты чем занимаешься? — повторяет он, кивнув своим мыслям и задвинув перегородку обратно. — Прикидываешься шинигами из Готея и требуешь денег за защиту?  


В лачуге темно — свет есть только от разгорающегося костерка, и по стенам бродят тени.  


— Что, не похожа? — дергает плечом Йоруичи и подсаживается погреться к огню.  


Нравится ему думать, что она такая же пройдоха, зарабатывающая на чужой наивности, так пусть и думает, ей же лучше.  


— Похожа, — признает Урахара, садясь рядом.  


Тессай хлопочет вокруг них, подкладывая протертые дзабутоны, чтобы сидеть было мягче, расставляя грубые миски и разливая по ним ужин — мутную жидкую похлебку. Йоруичи снова принюхивается: ну хоть мясом-то пахнет.  


Правда, пахнет им отовсюду. И кровью: застарелой, засохшей в корку и рассыпавшейся в пыль. Наверное, давным-давно кого-то тут прирезали. А потом еще кого-то и еще кого-нибудь на всякий случай. И еще, и еще, и еще.  


И местные решили, что лачужка проклята.  


Глупые обычные души.  


— У тебя есть сила, — продолжает Урахара. — Мы это сразу поняли.  


— Это реяцу, придурок, — невнятно произносит Йоруичи, быстрее хватая свою тарелку и опустошая ее в несколько глотков. А потом сует ее Тессаю под нос и требует: — Еще!  


В животе разливается приятное сытое тепло.  


— Реяцу, — понимающе кивает Урахара. — Знаешь все эти словечки, да? Хорошо готовилась.  


— Занпакто, кидо, Совет Сорока Шести, Главнокомандующий Ямамото, тринадцать отрядов, Великие Дома, Король Душ, — скороговоркой выдает Йоруичи и показывает ему язык. А потом выхлебывает вторую миску. — Еще!  


Тессай укоризненно качает головой, но Урахара снова кивает, и он подчиняется.  


— Ну и что с твоей статуей? Много денег приносит? — спрашивает она через некоторое время она и сыто икает.  


— Сама видишь — когда как, было бы лучше, мы бы тут не ночевали, — пожимает плечами Урахара, а потом окидывает ее оценивающим взглядом с ног до головы: — Не хочешь с нами?  


Йоруичи поднимает брови.  


— С нами. Остаться, — терпеливо повторяет он. — У тебя, похоже, дела не очень. Вместе мы заработаем гораздо больше — из тебя получится неплохая жрица. Ну, знаешь, там — сопровождающая реликвию шинигами, которую мы перевозим из одного святилища Короля Душ в другое. Божественные чудеса и все такое. Обычные души на это точно купятся, зуб даю.  


Йоруичи против собственной воли расплывается в точно такой же, как у Урахары, ухмылке.  


Он ей нравится — этот жабенок. Он себе на уме, зарабатывает на глупости обычных душ, а еще наверняка дурит ее саму и даже себя для достоверности вранья.  


Когда веришь всегда врать легче. Йоруичи знает по себе.  


А еще ей нравится запах — тот, другой, не кровавы, как во всем доме, а горьковато-пряный, с мятой.  


Запах силы Урахары.  


— Только придется кое-чему поучиться, — предупреждает он. — Ты ведешь себя не как жрица и даже не как девочка из благородного клана. Никто нам не поверит, если будешь так же пить прямо из миски, икать и ковыряться в ушах. Мы тебя так и раскусили, — гордо добавляет Урахара. — Аристократы так себя не ведут.  


Она насмешливо фыркает и послушно кивает.  


— Тогда подумай об этом, и завтра скажешь о своем решении, — произносит она, поднимаясь. — Останешься спать тут, с Тессаем, он тебя защитит, если что.  


— Если что, защищать вас буду я, — прерывает его Йоруичи. — Потому что сражаюсь лучше вас обоих. И у меня реяцу больше.  


— Да я еще едва в отсюда чувствую, — по-доброму усмехается он, останавливаясь у перегородки во вторую комнату. — Не выдумывай и не спорь, ложись спать.  


— Как это — едва? — вскидывается Йоруичи и сразу же прикусывает себе язык. — Погоди, эй ты, жаба…  


Урахара машинально вскидывается, и тут же под засохшей коркой прыщей на его лице проступает румянец:  


— Я не жаба, — смущенно говорит он. Наверняка его постоянно так дразнили. — Я Урахара Киске. Если хочешь остаться с нами, придется запомнить.  


— Эй, Киске, — довольным тоном поправляется Йоруичи. — В каком мы районе?  


Он ненадолго задумывается.  


— Смотря откуда считать. Если от Края Всего, то не больше десяти, мы там были недавно. Если от Готея, то далековато, госпожа шинигами, — смеется Урахара и закрывает за собой перегородку.  


Йоруичи, пока считает в уме районы, чувствует, как по спине пробегают мурашки. Шестидесятые районы. Она перемахнула за раз сразу шестьдесят районов.  


Жуть.  


Просто жуть какая она быстрая!  


Это же сколько времени она не выходила из шунпо? Сама не заметила, пока бежала. И вот почему у нее такая слабая реяцу: на огромный скачок потребовалось очень много сил.  


И родители-то наверняка до сих пор не могут ее найти в ровном фоне духовных частиц Руконгая. Ох и волнуются же они.  


Йоруичи довольно зажмуривается. Может, даже отчитывать не будут, когда найдут — так сильно обрадуются. И вкусно покормят. И наконец разрешат играть в саду поместья Кучики и позвать с собой Омаэду.  


Она приоткрывает один глаз. Из-за перегородки выглядывает Урахара.  


— Ты пообещала, что не полезешь к статуе, — напоминает он. — В эту комнату ночью не ходи.  


Урахару она тоже у родителей выпросит, решает Йоруичи. Обязательно. Может, даже вместе с их дурацкой статуей и Тессаем — у него можно будет покататься на плечах.  


А еще он как раз приносит ей стопку ковриков, чтобы укрыться, и укладывает друг на друга стопку дзабутонов. А сам садится у двери и, скрестив руки на груди, закрывает глаза.  


— Не пытайся стянуть у нас деньги и сбежать, — глухо, словно бы через силу, произносит он. — Урахара-сан найдет и сделает тебе очень плохо. И к нему ночью не ходи — сама сделаешь себе плохо.  


Второй раз за вечер у Йоруичи по коже проходит волна мурашек.  


От предвкушения.  


Потому что, конечно, она обещала. И, конечно, как та кошка, дохнет от любопытства весь вечер: страшная невидимая статуя судьбы, исполняющая желания — где еще такое найти? Страшные чудаки-оборванцы, которые, может быть, были у самого Края Всего.  


И мама с отцом найдут ее сразу же, как только восстановится духовная сила.  


Да когда же еще Йоруичи удастся пережить такое приключение?  


Наверное, не скоро — дома сразу посадят под замок и глаз не спустят.  


Она все крутится с боку на бок на подстилке и никак не может уснуть, несмотря на скопившуюся усталость: то ли спать слишком жестко, то ли сквознячки мешают. То ли впечатлений слишком много.  


А потом понимает, что заснуть не может из-за тихого разговора за стеной. Нет, даже не разговора — слышно только одного Урахару. Но очень похоже, будто он отвечает кому-то еще:  


— …к нам сегодня никто не пришел, прости. Знаю, ты хочешь есть, попытаемся привлечь кого-нибудь завтра. Потерпи немного… Она? Хорошая, поможет привести еще больше душ… Глупости! В тебе говорит голод. Мы обязательно найдем кого-нибудь… Почему ты меня не слушаешь?  


Йоруичи ужасно интересно, что там происходит, за перегородкой, но она обещала не лезть.  


И, конечно, она не лезет.  


Пока не стихает разговор, и пока вместо голоса Урахары не слышится его размеренное дыхание.  


Йоруичи, повязав полы кимоно повыше, чтобы не мешали красться, какое-то время просто сидит, вся подобравшись.  


Как большая кошка на охоте за маленькой жабой.  


А потом, шаг за шагом, стараясь не скрипеть прогнившими половицами, пробирается к перегородке. Тессай мирно дрыхнет у двери в лачугу, охраняя все их небольшие пожитки — как будто Йоруичи нужны ношенные тряпки и жалкая горстка ре.  


Ей гораздо важнее сунуть нос в неизведанное.  


И это неизведанное прячется от нее за тоненькой перегородкой: пустая маленькая комнатушка со спертым воздухом, одуряюще-свежим запахом крови и алтарем прямо напротив входа.  


В углу у дверей на стопке дзабутоном спит Урахара: раскинул руки-ноги в разные стороны и сопит.  


А на алтаре — совсем не волшебная и вовсе не невидимая статуя судьбы. Труп женщины, ссохшийся от времени и больше похожий на самый настоящий скелет. В отдельных местах тонкая кожа прорвана высохшими и заострившимися головнями костей, а череп обтянут ею, как маской. Тело обернуто грязной бордовой тряпкой, как большим полотенцем, и свернулось вокруг чего-то, сгорбилось, прижав ноги к подбородку.  


Урахара соврал, когда говорил, что Йоруичи не увидит статую.  


Она приближается на самых цыпочках, чтобы не шуметь, и едва дыша: запахи крови вместе с пряно-горькой мятой так сильны, что свербит в носу и хочется чихать.  


На алтаре перед статуей стоит глубокая миска, и Йоруичи обводит ее пальцем по самой кромке. На коже остается жирный толстый след: пепел, пыль и засохшая кровь.  


Йоруичи, поколебавшись, вытаскивает заколку из волос. До жути хочется узнать, как же статуя исполняет желания и исполняет ли вообще — раз уж она видимая.  


Заколка позвякивает об глиняный край миски, но ничего не происходит.  


Йоруичи успевает облазить весь алтарь вдоль и поперек и даже заглянуть сначала между высохшим телом и стеной, а потом влезть на него и посмотреть в пустые глазницы обернутого тканью, как платком, черепа.  


— Ты что творишь? — громким шепотом спрашивает у нее испуганно подобравшийся на своей лежанке Урахара. — Я же предупреждал не ходить!  


— Дурацкая твоя статуя, — беспечно фыркает Йоруичи. — Никаких желаний не исполняет и даже не невидимая. Я ей даже пожертвование сделала, а толку нет, — небрежно произносит она и лезет в миску. — Конечно, на такую ерунду никто не купится. Кажется, это тебе придется кое-чему поучиться!  


— Стой! — Урахара успевает кинуться к ней, но Йоруичи уже вытаскивает из миски заколку.  


Стены и потолок комнатушки вышибает в разные стороны под напором духовной силы.  


Сверху сыплются труха и деревяшки, части гнилых балок и солома с крыши. В воздухе стоит пыль, он весь гудит, рябит, и духовных частиц столько, что он больше походит на вязкий кисель.  


Йоруичи чувствует, как мгновенно возвращается собственная растраченная сила.  


А еще давит чужая реяцу.  


Огромная, сильная, страшная, такую, наверное, видно за несколько десятков районов — мама с папой найдут быстро. Но Йоруичи впервые страшно, потому что они не успеют найти: ее встряхивает, как котенка за шкирку, болтает в воздухе, швыряет в обломки и снова поднимает вверх.  


Догоравший за ночь огонь в костре перекидывается на обломки балок.  


Перед глазами мелькает то яркое, усыпанное блестящими точками звезд, небо, то обломки пола и стен. Йоруичи страшно, и сердце бьется так быстро, так сильно, как не бился в руках, пытаясь вырваться, даже маленький скользкий жабенок.  


— Остановись! — кричит Урахара.  


— Как? — визжит Йоруичи. — Это не я!  


И только потом понимает — он обращался не к ней. К засохшему трупу, женщине в красных тряпках.  


— Прекрати! Она не причинит нам зла! Хватит!  


Бесконтрольные всплески реяцу, невидимая для простых душ статуя и голос, которого не слышит никто, кроме Урахары.   


— Это ты ее останови! — кричит ему Йоруичи. — Она не сама! Это все ты!  


Тессай, выбравшийся из-под обломков, пытается ее поймать, когда Йоруичи в очередной раз с силой обрушивается на землю.  


Вой и свист стоят такие, что она больше не слышит голоса Урахары — кажется, ей вообще закладывает уши. Он стоит, шатаясь, перед ссохшимся скелетом, размахивает руками и беззвучно шевелит губами, уговаривая.  


Он слышит в буре реяцу голос — догадывается Йоруичи.  


А потом поворачивается к ней, упавшей на Тессая и барахтающейся в его руках: с пустыми глазами и искривленным в болезненной гримасе лицом.  


С заколкой-спицей Йоруичи в руках.  


Она визжит так, что пробивает пробки в ушах, так, что снова слышит и себя, и его, и все на свете: панические крики в деревне, треск пожара, монотонный гул «убей ее», шепот «прости, нам тебя очень жалко» на ухо и беззвучное «хватит» Урахары.  


Тессай ненадолго ослабляет захват, а потом решительно перехватывает Йоруичи поперек груди, чтобы не вырвалась.  


— Борись с ней! — кричит она, срывая голос. — Эта сила твоя, не ее!   


Урахара движется к ней через силу, сопротивляясь и корча страшные рожи. Йоруичи рассмеялась бы, наблюдая за тем, как его корежит, если бы не готовилась стать главной жертвой этой ночи.  


— Сражайся! Это ты сам!  


Урахара нависает над ней, приставив к горлу спицу.  


— Это твой занпакто, придурок!  


А потом Тессай зажимает ей рот и запрокидывает голову, чтобы обнажить горло.  


И Йоруичи захлебывается воплем, ужасом и кровью.  


А потом неожиданно понимает, что снова стоит посреди этой проклятой полутемной комнатушки: с нелепо завязанном у пояса подолом, вся растрепанная, всклоченная и потная. И воняет от нее так, будто не мылась, по меньшей мере, неделю.  


Воняет силой, настойчивой, будоражащей кошачьей мятой.  


Перед ней на алтаре сидит высокая болезненно худая женщина, завернувшаяся в алую ткань. Она не старая, но и не молодая, с проседью в волосах, опасной искрой в глазах и полумесяцами темной корки под длинными ногтями.  


Она не живая.  


Урахара стоит рядом с Йоруичи и молча разглядывает статую.  


— Узнаешь? — спрашивает та.  


Он качает головой. А потом неуверенно делает шаг навстречу и касается закрытого тканью колена.  


— Это частица твой души. У нас, шинигами, их называют занпакто.  


— Так ты правда из Готея? — спрашивает он, оглядываясь на нее через плечо.  


— Я же говорила, — торжествующе хмыкает Йоруичи. — А ты не верил!  


— Что мне с ней делать?  


— Узнать имя.  


Урахара поворачивается к статуе и, прочистив горло, спрашивает:  


— Как тебя зовут?  


Йоруичи покатывается со смеху у него за спиной и чувствует, как сходит на нет все напряжение между ними тремя.  


— Эй! Ты серьезно? — между всхлипами выдавливает она. — Вот так просто берешь и спрашиваешь? Думаешь, она скажет?  


Урахара, снова обернувшийся на нее, обиженно поджимает губы и возмущенно смотрит на статую:  


— Ты со мной с самого рождения. Я таскал тебя на спине из деревни в деревню, кормил душами и силой, слушал каждый вечер твои жалобы, делал кровавые ванны и стирал твою красную тряпку. Неужели так сложно просто взять и назвать свое имя? Ну же, Бенихиме!  


И в следующую секунду хлопает себя по губам.  


А женщина на алтаре перед ними, не говоря ни слова, поднимается, разгибаясь и выпрямляясь, и делает шаг навстречу. Алая ткань соскальзывает с нее, обнажая тело: грудь, живот и пах — сухие и гладкие кости скелета, на которых держится длинной острое лезвие с изогнутой цубой, перевязанной красным шнуром.  


И с кокетливо болтающейся на ее конце красной кисточкой.  


— Бери, пока дают, — подбадривает Урахару Йоруичи. И толкает в плечо — вперед, на руки к Бенихиме.  


Та обнимает его, вжимая в свое полое тело и с хрустом ломая свои ребра, а потом их обоих затягивает красной тканью, как коконом. Прежде, чем ложится последний оборот полотна, Йоруичи успевает заметить, как Бенихиме улыбается ей.  


И быстро подмигивает.  


А потом ее саму вышвыривает из чужого внутреннего мира обратно в реальность, в давящие тиски-объятия Тессая.  


Урахара с окровавленной спицей в руках так и стоит перед ней на коленях, переводя взгляд с Йоруичи на свои руки и обратно.  


— Отпусти Йоруичи-сан, — хрипло командует он. — Все закончилось.  


А она первым делом ощупывает свою шею — гладкую, чистую кожу, без единой царапины. И на руках, всюду, где достает взгляда, нет ни синяков, ни грязи, ни ссадин, ни ран. Будто ее совсем недавно не швыряло и не пропахивало по всем ближайшим обломкам.  


Урахара, быстро осмотрев ее, поднимается на ноги и идет к алтарю с высохшим телом. А потом спокойно берет и проламывает его грудину, доставая меч и заворачивая его в стянутую бардовую тряпку на манер ножен.  


— А что там было насчет кормления душами? — спрашивает Йоруичи, вспоминая оговорку.  


— Видишь ли, Йоруичи-сан, — медленно начинает Урахара, взвешивая в руках занпакто. — Чтобы накопить духовную силу Бенихиме, нам приходилось скармливать ей души. Тех, кто приходил заплатить десять ре за исполнение желания.  


— Так она их не исполняла?  


— Только один раз, у Тессая. И тогда мы решили на этом заработать, но следующую душу она съела…  


— И вы тоже решили на этом заработать, — закончила за него Йоруичи.  


Урахара повернулся к ней и развел руками.  


— А вы уже успели кого-нибудь забрать из этой деревни? — продолжила расспросы она.  


Тот неуверенно переглядывается с Тессаем и кивает.  


— Много?  


Еще один кивок.  


— Тогда вон та толпа с факелами собирается с вами очень серьезно поговорить, — Йоруичи указывает себе за спину. — А еще здесь был такой выплеск духовной энергии, что скоро половина шинигами Готей 13 появится, чтобы узнать, что же произошло.  


— Нам лучше побыстрее исчезнуть, — побледнев, сразу решает Урахара.  


— А еще здесь с минуты на минуту будет охранный отряд из моего клана, чтобы узнать, кто покушался на жизнь принцессы Шихоин Йоруичи, — продолжает она, с удовольствием наблюдая за тем, как с лица Урахары окончательно сходят все краски.  


— Нам вообще есть, куда исчезать? — уныло спрашивает он.  


— У вас есть самая быстрая шинигами… нет! У вас есть Богиня Скорости, — Йоруичи вздергивает подбородок и скрещивает руки на груди, — которая домчит вас обоих в любой район всего за несколько прыжков в шунпо.  


И добавляет со значением:  


— Почти даром.  


— За пять ре? — так же уныло спрашивает Урахара, но Йоруичи уже видит этот безумно-веселый огонек в его глазах.  


И качает головой. А потом заговорщицким шепотом произносит:  


— Проведи меня на Край Всего!


End file.
